Kingdom of Manhattan
The Thor Corps informed the heroes to stop trying to solve the problem, as Doom worried further intervention could worsen the damage. When Hawkeye challenged Doom's authority, he was struck by a lightning and killed by the Thor's. Hours later, both Tony Starks decided to work together to find a solution, using analog methods to prevent anybody from tracing their studies. Doc Green was also doing his own research, when his Earth-1610 counterpart interrupted him, and demanded him to stop, because if he caused further damage, people would try to hunt him down. The discussion between the two Banners escalated up to the point they Hulked-out. Earth-616's Hulk threw his counterpart to the river, in an attempt to prevent the fight from damaging the city. However, the other Hulk crashed into the Raft, causing a massive breakout due to the damage, including the escape of inmate Frank Castle. The heroes from the two domains were called to stop the conflict. Once the fray was over, Earth-616's Bruce Banner was taken into custody at the Triskelion, to the dismay of Earth-616's Tony Stark. Meanwhile, Castle returned to his safehouse in Manhattan, without knowing the convergence had caused it to share the same space with the safehouse from his Earth-616's counterpart, who confronted Castle. Frank was startled by his counterpart's arrival, and threw a knife at his chest, killing him. Some time later, in Brooklyn, Bombshell was confronting the Wrecking Crew when the Punisher gunned them down. Back to the Triskelion, Banner was being examined by a pair of scientists when a blackout occurred. When the lights came back, Banner had disappeared from containment, Tony Stark had remotely-controlled his armor to retrieve Banner and fly him back to Manhattan. The two versions of S.H.I.E.L.D. that were working together sent a team of heroes from both worlds to the Stark Tower, where they believed the Tony Starks could be. The heroes' impression that it was a trap were justified when they were confronted by an army of remotelly-controlled Iron Man armors. After a brief battle, Tony deactivated the suits, confirming Captain America's suspicion that they were merely a distraction. After being saved by the Young Ultimates from Punisher, Bombshell was recruited by Earth-1610's Tony Stark alongside her teammates for a mission. Meanwhile, Valeria von Doom of the Foundation informed God Emperor Doom about the progress made by the two Tony Starks on the investigation of the dimensional anomaly. During their investigation, both Starks disagreed on what course of action should they take next. Earth-1610's Stark wanted to show their findings to the Foundation, but Earth-616's Stark proposed it was better to keep quiet. This discrepancy escalated to a physical conflict when the two Starks assembled the heroes from their respective worlds to fight the other. Back in Doomstadt, Valeria questions Doom's motives for not putting an end to the conflict himself. Specifically questioning what would happen if it gets out of hand, and if something unexpected changes everything. At the same time, Miles Morales appears swinging by the Kingdom of Manhattan after being teleported there by Sheriff Strange. | PointsOfInterest = * New Attilan * Earth-616 Manhattan ** Avengers Mansion ** Earth-616 Baxter Building ** Nelson & Murdock ** Sanctum Sanctorum ** Earth-616 Stark Tower * Earth-1610 Manhattan ** Earth-1610 Baxter Building ** Earth-1610 Stark Tower ** New Ultimates Hideout ** Triskelion Ferry ** Triskelion * Asgard * Aunt May's House * Brooklyn * Doomenheim Museum * Grand Central Station * Raft * Monster Metropolis * The Union of Doom Square * Times Square * Valhalla's Mead Bar | Residents = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}